Fuel cells can be used to generate electrical power for many applications such as, e.g., automobiles, emergency power sources, etc. The fuel cell is an electrochemical device that generates electricity from an external fuel. For example, a polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM) fuel cell utilizes hydrogen while a direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC) is powered by methanol. The waste products of the reaction include heat and water.